youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
MegaWolf Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer/Transcript: *(Pete'sDragonRockz Productions logo shows up) *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: In the eternal struggle between good and evil. good has always prevailed. but this time evil has a secret, incredible, totally handsome weapon. *Wolf/Megamind: ME! Hit it! *Tagline: Wolf *(Wolf/Megamind dancing) *Tagline: Hare *(The Cat in the Hat/Minion dancing) *Tagline: Maximus I.Q. *(Wolf/Megamind dancing) *Tagline: and Mighty Mouse. *Wolf/Megamind: I make bad look so good. *Narrator: Pete'sDragonRockz's MegaWolf. *(The Cat in the Hat/Minion changes the music) *(Wolf/Megamind taps the mic) *Wolf/Megamind: You're kidding right? *(Toonumbia Pictures logo appear at the end) *Tagline: November, 2010 Trailer/Transcript: *(Pete'sDragonRockz Productions logo shows up) *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: I had a fairly standard childhood... *Madagascar Characters: (screaming) *Wayne/Megamind’s Father: Hurry there isn’t much time! *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: With parents who couldn’t wait to get me out of the house. *Wayne/Megamind’s Father: You are destined for greatness. *(Ding-a-Ling Wolf petting Figaro): That was a lot of expectation to place on an 8 day old. *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: Turns out another family in the Glaupunkt Quadrant had a very similar idea. Ms. Goodie-two-shoes *Sniffles/Young Metro Man: (Blows raspberry) *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: and our glorious rivalry was born! *Tagline: From the mind behind: Elliot (Shrek) *Wolf/Megamind: Our battles quickly got more elaborate. You've fallen right into my trap. *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man You can't trap justice. *Wolf/Megamind as Narrator: He would win some. I would almost win others. He took the name Mighty Mouse. I decided to pick something a little more humble: Wolf! Incredibly handsome master of all villainy! *Wolf/Megamind: Whoo! *Narrator: This november... *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: All right, put your hands in the air! Yeah, Metro City! *Jiminy Cricket/Man in Crowd: I love you, Mighty Mouse! *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: And I love you, random citizen! *Narrator: The battle between good and evil... *Wolf/Megamind: (Laughing) *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: Wreck-It Ralph! *Narrator: Will blow your mind. *Wolf/Megamind: This will be the last you ever hear of Hare! Huh? *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: Don't panic, Hare! *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: I'm not panicking. *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: I'm on my way. *Wolf/Megamind: Oh, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots! *Narrator: Wolf... *(Wolf/Megamind dancing) *Narrator: Hare... *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Wow. That was really exciting. *Narrator: Maximus I.Q.... *Maximus I.Q./Hal: I've been watching you like a dingo watches a human baby. *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Oh. *Narrator: And Mighty Mouse. *Mighty Mouse/Metro Man: That's right. *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Your plans never work. You're so predictable. *Wolf/Megamind: You call this predictable? *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Alligators, yes. I was thinking about it on the way over. *Wolf/Megamind: Boom! In your face! *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Juvenile. *Wolf/Megamind: So scary! *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Seen it. *Wolf/Megamind: This thing, behind... *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Tacky. *Wolf/Megamind: What's this one do? *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: Garish. *Wolf/Megamind: (Sighs) *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi: The spider's new. *Wolf/Megamind: Spider? Uh... Yes! The Spee-ider. Even the smallest bite from arachnus deathicus. *Hare/Roxanne Ritchi (Wolf/Megamind's voice): will instantly paralyze... *Wolf/Megamind: Ow! *The Cat in the Hat/Minion (Wolf/Megamind's voice): Get it off! *Narrator: Pete'sDragonRockz's MegaWolf. In 3D. *(Toonumbia Pictures logo appear at the end) *Tagline: November 5th Category:Pete'sDragonRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Megamind Trailers